Love Will Find A Way
by ValaMagic
Summary: Well, just another Jack Sam fic. They finally get it together. You know. R&R. oh and this is a one-shot


This is for all you out there who want more Stargate, more of the Sam/Jack ship. Well this is just something I thought up. Please review with any compliments improvements, or well anything else I guess.  
  
Love Will Find A Way  
  
'Where's Major Carter?' Hammond boomed, SG1 had just arrived back from a negotiation mission, and their de-briefing had been due to start 10 minutes earlier, but blonde haired Major Samantha Carter was nowhere to be seen. It was totally unlike Carter to be late, normally it was Colonel Jack O'Neill who arrived late for de-briefings.  
  
They had arrived home 2 hours earlier and after been sent to the infirmary for their customary post mission check-ups they received time for a quick shower and lunch, before the briefing of 14:00. They had all been declared fit and healthy within less than an hour, and Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson headed towards the male showers while Samantha Carter took her own route through the base to the female showers. That was the last time any of them had seen her. She'd never turned up for their quick lunch of mushy peas, mashed potato and a strange looking meat of some kind and the other three headed off to the de-briefing without her, presuming she had eaten before they had arrived, and would meet them there.  
  
Sam wasn't there when they arrived and Jack felt immediately sick in the stomach, he felt like he'd just lost something, like something bad had happened to her, like he'd never see her again. He sat down and began to talk with Teal'c and Daniel about their plans for their two weeks downtime, which would start as soon as the de-briefing was over. Daniel was going to spend the weekend with his new girlfriend, who they were all waiting eagerly to meet, Teal'c was going back home to see his son and Jack himself had no plans, it was far too cold to head up to cabin in Minnesota for a fishing trip, so he was planning to just stay in his large and not so picturesque house, drinking beer and eating pizza.  
  
By 14:40 when Major Carter still hadn't arrived, the sinking feeling in Jack's stomach felt as if it had sunk right to the bottom of the earth. And when General Hammond stated asked yet again where she was no one even had to ask for Jack to volunteer to find her. Teal'c and Daniel also offered and a few minutes later Teal'c was heading for her lab, Daniel to the infirmary and Jack to both her quarters and the women's showers. They'd agreed to meet back after their respective stops and to bring Sam if they found her.  
  
Teal'c reached Sam's lab and checked around, he looked at the black computer screen concluding she had not entered the room since they had returned. Daniel entered the infirmary and after a short conversation with Dr Frasier was informed that Sam had not returned since the four had left together two hours earlier, he left hoping that Teal'c or Jack would find her somewhere.  
  
"Carter, Carter? Major Carter are you in here?" He received no reply, so turning the door knob he realised that this would probably be the only time in his career when he would be in this position, he only wished that Carter was indeed inside waiting for him and all his dreams would come true. Jack entered the women's shower area he'd never been there before and was reminded distinctly of the men's shower area only much cleaner and with a more feminine aroma of perfumes, soaps, and moisturisers.  
  
There was no one there, but he could hear a shower running in the far corner. He assumed it was another of the women from the base and was turning to walk out when he heard the running water stop suddenly and a few seconds later he heard a cubicle door creak open. It couldn't be Major Carter she would have left long ago, it couldn't be her. He turned and was almost at the door when he heard sobs coming from the far corner near the cubicle in which the woman had been.  
  
Turning around slowly he made his way to where the sobs were coming from. As he got closer he could hear a woman's voice "Why, why me? I'm in love with him and he doesn't even know" he should've made his way into view then, but he stood there, the voice sounded terribly familiar, like one he could never forget "He could never love me, and any way it's against regulations, he my Colonel, and I'm his second in charge" the Colonel was reminded of his love for his second in charge Sam Carter. The woman he was looking for "He doesn't even know I exist" she continued to sob "He thinks of me only as a Major, not as a woman"  
  
Jack coughed and walked out from behind the lockers, still trying to identify the voice, knowing that he'd heard it somewhere recently. He looked ahead and found himself face to face with Samantha Carter the woman he was looking for. The woman he had loved since the first time he'd met her.  
  
She was sitting on the white tiled floor wrapped in a pink bath towel, and sobbing loudly. Small teardrops were running down her face, her sapphire blue eyes, sparkled with tears and her nose looked red. She looked up aware of Jack's presence, pulling the pale pink towel tighter around he body "Sir, what are you doing here?" she wiped her eyes, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she had been crying, and wondering how long he had been there, what he had heard. "U-um well, General Hammond, sent me to find you, our de-brief was due to start 45 minutes ago. We were getting worried"  
  
Something clicked in his mind while he was standing there and he realised that Sam had been talking about him, that the man she loved who didn't know it, must have been him, she'd said it was her Colonel, he was her Colonel. He couldn't believe how wrong she'd been, no way did he think of her only as a Major, in fact mostly he had trouble thinking of her like that at all. He spent much of his waking hours fantasising about undressing her, which gave the impression that he was often not paying attention when she spoke, oh but he was, he was just too caught up in the sound of her voice, soft, equal and serious that he didn't take in the words she spoke.  
  
He wondered how long she'd loved him, and how she'd managed to hide it so well, he'd never once suspected that she loved him the way he loved her. He'd loved her for 6 years, 6 long years he'd worked with her. For 6 long years they'd saved each other's butts on and off world and for 6 years she had never showed an ounce of love towards him.  
  
"Major?" he said softly approaching her "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine" she knew in that instant that he knew that she loved him, she also knew that the feelings were in no way reciprocated, she stood up clutching the towel to her still moist body and flashing a half-hearted smile at the Colonel before heading back to her locker. "Colonel do you mind?" she said as they reached her locker. "Oh, yes of course, I'll wait outside, he turned walked through the door and closed it slowly behind him. He leant slowly against the wall waiting for Sam. He couldn't believe that she didn't know that he loved her, he'd always tried to hide it, but never thought he'd succeeded.  
  
10 minutes later Sam reappeared, wearing slightly more make-up than usual and looking quite cheerful, pretending nothing was happening. Jack on the other hand was still trying to slow his breath from having seen Sam wearing so little, he would have loved to just kiss her, tell her that he loved her too, but while he had faced so many system-lords and demons, and survived he still didn't know how to express his feelings towards Samantha Carter, and like she'd said it was against regulations.  
  
Sitting in the briefing room with General Hammond 20 minutes later, they all felt as if they'd failed their mission, which in a way they had. They'd been off world for almost 3 weeks hoping to sign a treaty with a small planet, which would give them access to the planet's scientific developments in return for an ally in battle. The leaders of the planet had disagreed the negotiation had seemed never ending and they had come back, tired and with no good news.  
  
What's more it had seemed to Major Carter as though her Colonel had been avoiding her while they were away, after an awkward moment when they had first arrived. The two had been sharing a tent since they hadn't reached the city yet. Normally this worked fine, they had no problems, they didn't mind changing in such close proximity and simply turned their backs on one another. Though this time things didn't work so smoothly, the tent was smaller than usual and Jack's balance worse than usual and it happened that while they were changing, just as carter had managed to remove her shirt and was preparing to put on a blue tank top, her Colonel fell backwards knocking her to the floor.  
  
He turned to make sure his Major was okay, as she rolled over and sat up banging her head against his own. She dived for her tank top, their lips inches apart, and Jack's eyes strayed from her own. She blushed as she followed his gaze, he blushed too. She leant towards him, and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled away "Sorry" they said in unison, and Jack had hardly talked to her since. Their conversations had been strained, and the next night the Colonel had asked to share a tent with Daniel, leaving Sam with Teal'c. She took this to mean that what had happened had really unsettled him, and that he obviously didn't want what she did, otherwise he would not have pulled away as he had.  
  
The de-brief continued and Sam could have sworn that out the corner of her eye she saw Jack sitting next to her and staring fixedly at her, smiling. She smiled at the thought, but knew he would never be hers. As Jack briefed the General on the happenings of the trip Carter wondered what she would do for the next 2 weeks, during her downtime. Teal'c would be off world, Daniel would be staying on base and she presumed the colonel would be off fishing though it was way too cold and there were no fish up near his cabin anyway. She thought she might perhaps go and see her sister in New Jersey, she hadn't seen her for a while.  
  
Suddenly she was jerked from her daydream by a hand on her upper thigh. Looking down she realised the hand was attached to an arm, the arm was attached to a body and the body was attached to a head, the head of Colonel Jack O'Neill. She smiled placing her own hand on top of his she was so distracted that she didn't realise the de-brief was officially over. General Hammond was already leaving the room and Teal'c and Daniel were waving goodbye. Soon Jack and Sam were left alone. His hand still on her thigh, her hand still upon his. There was an awkward silence. Jack listened to Sam's heavy breathing and was surprised when she finally broke the silence between them "What you doing for downtime?" she asked, a faint hope in her voice. "Absolutely nothing, how 'bout you Carter?" "Same, absolutely nothing" "Well, Carter, how about we do that absolutely nothing together, huh?" Her blue eyes shone bright, she'd waited so long to get an offer like that, it took her breath away. "Well, why not" her voice was slightly shaky, but otherwise quite confident. "Okay, I'll meet you outside your quarters in 30 minutes." "Sounds good to me"  
  
They went their separate ways, Jack still wondering what had come over him, he couldn't believe he'd just asked his second in charge to spend 2 weeks with him. He was in love with her, but she was strictly off limits, and he thought that it might just be tempting fate a bit, to be staying with her, after that time in the tent. But how could her resist, she was half naked for Christ's sake, he was only a man, and she had kissed him. He'd felt so guilty ever since, she looked so hurt when he'd pulled away, he hadn't even bothered to explain himself.  
  
Twenty minutes later Jack found himself standing outside Sam Carter's private quarters, waiting for her to emerge ready for their two weeks together, he didn't have to wait long, but to him it seemed like forever standing there waiting for her slim body to appear, her laughing face, her deep eyes. He was sure he would drown in them one day.  
  
She appeared, with a nervous smile plastered all over her face. Jack didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy. "You ready?" he said "I been waiting ages what takes you women so long?" she slapped him hard, but playfully on the arm, and they headed to the lift. "Jack?" "Yes" "Where are we staying?" "Well, I was thinking about my place, what dya reckon?" "I think it's a great idea, but can we stop at mine so I can get a few things, on the way?" "Right, first stop Carter's second stop, my place." "STOP, calling me Carter" "Well, what do ya want me to call ya?" "I don't know, perhaps Sam would be nice, since we'll be together for 2 weeks, Carter will drive me crazy" she answered slightly sarcastically "Ok Sam it is, then" "Glad we got that sorted Jack" "How long've you been calling me Jack, without my noticing?" "Most of the afternoon" "OK, coz, I like it, Sam, it sounds so sexy coming from your lips" he inched slightly closer as they stepped into the empty elevator. "Sam, sounds sexy coming from your lips too, but don't get too used to it"  
  
A week later, Sam had settled down well into Jack's large mansion like home. Jack too had adjusted to having Sam around and he somehow wished that she would not be leaving in a week; that they would not be going back to the SGC. Jack dreaded their last day together and although Sam seemed much more cheerful than the day he'd found her in the showers she still seemed a bit down.  
  
Jack resolved that during their remaining week together he would cheer her up, and he began planning one morning while she took a shower in his bathroom. It was still a thrill for him to think that she was so close to him just upstairs and that she was totally naked and in his house.  
  
By the time Sam returned clean and refreshed in the kitchen twenty minutes later bacon and eggs were cooking on the stove and a steaming mug of coffee was sitting on the breakfast bar, while Jack stood brandished in a small pink apron flipping the eggs. Sam laughed at the sight of her Colonel in the feminine apron with frill around the edge and he pouted "Sam, it was my mum's, don't you dare say a word" the look on his face made her go weak at the knees and she had to sit on the stool at the breakfast bar to stop from falling over. "Not saying a word Jack, after a week living her I don't think I'll ever be surprised by anything you do again." "Hey Sam" he pouted again "That's not fair, I bet you'll still be surprised at what I've got planned for tonight" "Ooh, will I now Mr. Jack" she said walking over to him, hitting him on the back of the head on her way to make some more coffee. "Oi, what was that for?" "Nothing, just felt like hitting someone" she smirked and turned back to the coffee. A few moments later however she was distracted by Jack launching a tickling assault on her. The pair were almost like a newly married couple without the perks of course.  
  
When the phone rang 10 minutes later they were sprawled out upon the kitchen floor with not a care in the world. Jack sprung up to answer the annoying phone, only to find it was General Hammond on the other end. "Ah, Jack, so glad you're home and not up at the cabin, well Jack, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news.." Jack felt his heart sink he would have to go back to work early, surely what else could it be "Jack, you've been given an extra week of downtime as there was a bit of an accident in the gate room the whole SGC has been sent home for the next two weeks while it gets cleared up" "Thanks Hammond, well I'll see ya back at the SGC in two weeks" "Oh, Jack before you go, I've already talked to Teal'c and Daniel, but I haven't been able to get in touch with Sam, do you have any idea where she is?" "I sure do, Hammond, I'll get in touch with her for you" "Thanks Jack, I better go, I've still got a few other class to make to SG12" "Okay then General" Jack replaced the receiver overjoyed at having an extra week with Sam and an extra week at home.  
  
"Oi, Jack did I hear that correctly?" Sam asked as she clambered to her feet. Jack turned to face her. "Well what did you hear?" "Something about seeing Hammond back at the SGC in two weeks. I thought we only had a week left?" "Well, yeah we did, but apparently there was some accident in the gate room and we've got an extra week of downtime. Oh and Hammond said he couldn't get in touch with you so could I please do it" "Right. So can I stay here for an extra week?" "I can't believe you had to ask" "I'll take that as a yes" "Right you are Carter" "Stop calling me Carter, or I might just have to go home" Jack looked shocked "You wouldn't?" "Wouldn't I?" there was a glint in her eye that said she wasn't joking. "Right, Right, ok I'll call you Sam" Jack seemed slightly flustered almost as if he didn't want Sam to leave...  
  
"Sam, how do you feel about me?" they were curled up under a blanket together a few days after the phone call from Hammond, watching what proved to be a very one-sided baseball game. "What do you mean, Jack" Sam began to look flustered. "I mean what do you think of me?" "Well" she paused for several thoughtful seconds "You're funny, nice..." "Sam, that's not what I meant and I think you know it. Geez, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Sam, do you love me?" "Well, Jack" "Because Sam, I think I'm in love with you" "Jack?" "I know it's inappropriate and all, but I can't help it" "Jack this better not be some kind of joke" she said sternly "Sam, I promise, this is no joke" her face lightened "Oh Jack, I'm so glad you said that. Surprised but glad" "Wait, why are you surprised?" "Well I never thought you could feel the same way about me as I do about you" "That's ridiculous, I thought you were smart, now I'm beginning to wonder. Hang on, the same way about you as you do about me. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Yep, since the first mission" "So what you were saying in the shower's the day we came back. I was right, you were talking about me?" "Yep. You heard that? And you didn't say anything?" "Well, I didn't want to make things awkward between us" "Bloody hell, Jack, I can't believe you" "You love me" "Yes, and most of the time I wonder why"  
  
Jack couldn't believe how easy it had been to admit he loved her. Nor how easily she had admitted that she felt the same.  
  
"Sam, where do we go from here?" "Well, Jack we can't have an actual relationship we work together" "But Sam, they do it on T.V" "That's not real life, you know that" "But Sam, you know you want to, oh c'mon, you just said you loved me" "No Jack, it will not happen" "Please" he put on his best puppy dog eyes and Sam's face softened slightly. "No Jack and that's final" "Fine" he huffed off to cook dinner looking slightly hurt.  
  
For several days neither mentioned anything about that day and things pretty much went back to normal. That is until one morning Jack woke up and stumbled to the bathroom still half asleep, he wandered straight in to find himself face to face with a very naked Samantha Carter. He found himself unable to anything but stare. It wasn't until she eventually covered herself with a towel and ran from the room that Jack even averted his eyes from her breasts.  
  
Things between the two were very strained for the following days, until on the third day of this Jack finally snapped. "Look Sam, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that" "That's not why I'm upset Jack" "Then why are you upset?" "Look, if you don't already know then I'm not going to tell you" they sat in silence for several minutes, Jack with a look of total concentration and Sam still glaring icily at him but looking hurt. "Huh. I know what it is" Jack began triumphantly "You're upset because I didn't leave. Oh and because I kept staring at your chest. Well I am sorry about that, but you do have a very nice chest Sam, and you know how I feel about you, I just couldn't help it." Her face softened the look of hurt began to disappear along with the glare. She flashed him a smile and crossed the room and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, before walking casually from the room leaving a very shocked Jack behind. "At least she's talking to me again" he mumbled to himself.  
  
That night the two curled up together under a blanket to watch an old movie that was being shown. Jack didn't seem to impressed however with the fact that there were no action scenes, no one shot anyone and no one died. Sam however managed to find herself crying, when the male lead went off with another woman leaving his wife to bring up their three children.  
  
Jack held her close and she cried into his shoulder. She felt safe. She felt almost as if she belonged there. She continued to lean on Jack's shoulder and stayed in his arms long after the tears had stopped and her breathing had evened out. "Thankyou" she whispered and kissed Jack softly on the lips. He felt a warmth rush over him and wished she would stay there forever. But as soon as her lips touched his they were gone again and he became content to simply hold her.  
  
They fell asleep like that and the next morning both awoke to a beautiful sight. Jack had always known that was the way he would like to wake up every morning no matter the cost, he loved this woman, he wanted to wake up with her in his arms every day. Sam realised it too, she wanted to wake like that everyday, she wanted to wake in his arms. Well she'd already known that part, but she'd always thought that it didn't matter because she didn't want to risk everything for it. Now however she didn't care she'd do anything to wake up like that everyday.  
  
Then she didn't something unexpected, she lifted her head slightly, shifted her position and planted a kiss on the lips of Jack's sleeping form, she'd tell him when he woke up. Her lips pressed against his and he responded, leaning into her kiss, and probing her tongue open with his mouth. Her mind battled for several seconds, but she continued to kiss him back and her mind reasoned if you were gonna stop you would've done it by now. She let go, kissing Jack ardently. Her hands flew to his hair and she moaned when his body pressed hard against hers.  
  
They pulled away from one another out of breath. "Wow" Sam whispered almost inaudibly staring longingly at Jack. "So does this mean..." "We're gonna give it a shot" she finished for him smiling "Sam, you're sure?" he looked slightly disbelieving. She nodded and kissed him forcefully on the lips her hands snaking around his neck, Jack pulled her closer his hands resting on the small of her back.  
  
"I've wanted this so long Jack" she murmured through the kiss. "Me too" he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss.  
  
Eventually out of breath they separated, still holding one another close "So what you wanna do today?" Jack asked. "Well I was thinking that we should have some breakfast and a quiet day here, how about you?" "Sounds good, but I dunno about quiet" Jack received a forceful slap from Sam before they headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Later they found themselves in Jack's bed pushing the meaning of quiet to the limit. The next few days were spent in much the same fashion. They planned a quiet night for their last together before heading back to the SGC. A simple meal, nothing more than pasta and wine.  
  
"Hey Sam, you know I've been thinking. You wanna get married" Jack said casually. "Yep" Sam replied not really listening paying more attention to the game of footsies happening under the table. "Wait Jack can you repeat what you just said" "You wanna marry me?" "Um, that's a bit sudden, but yeah, I'm gonna eventually anyway." "Great" "You know it's so amazing how we found true love in each other Jack. You know some people never find love, we are so lucky" she leaned across the table and kissed her newfound lover, her Colonel and her now soon to be husband. Everything was so perfect love had found it's way back into her life. 


End file.
